


Chłód

by Shiruslayer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Death, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I Made Myself Cry, Instead of Civil War, Not What It Looks Like, Tony Stark Has Issues, What Have I Done
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Było zimno, gdy Stark mówił sam ze sobą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chłód

**Bo można było uniknąć Civil War.**

Tony Stark siedział właśnie w swojej pracowni, harując nad kolejnym projektem, kiedy otrzymał najdziwniejszego smsa w swoim życiu. Co prawda nie zdumiała go treść, bo Stark dostawał wiadomości typu „Spotkajmy się tu, o tej godzinie" kilka razy dziennie i większość z nich najzwyczajniej w świecie ignorował. Nie, zaskoczeniem nie był sms, a jego nadawca. Tony odwołał wszystkie swoje spotkania i przebrał się w dość nieformalny strój, oczywiście, jak na swoje standardy. Poszukał też jakichś plastrów, żeby móc owinąć swoje dłonie. Od ataku Ultrona, regularnie ćwiczył na worku treningowym, często rozwalając sobie kostki do krwi. I choć często przeklinał się za to w myślach, codzienne ćwiczenia uspokajały go, pomagając się skupić nad projektami. Gdy skrył swoje ręce pod opatrunkiem i rękawami marynarki, ruszył w kierunku Brooklynu, zostawiając Avengers Tower całkowicie puste; wszyscy domownicy wybyli na misje. No, może poza nadawcą wiadomości. Z tego co się orientował, to najwcześniej miał wrócić Clint z Nataszą, a i tak najwcześniej pojutrze.

Miejscem spotkania była mała, całkiem przytulna knajpka z tajskim jedzeniem. Gdy Stark przekroczył próg, od razu zauważył nadawcę smsa, siedzącego przy stoliku, obracając w chudych palcach puszkę z jakimś napojem. Ubrany był w ciemnozieloną kurtkę o lekko wojskowym kroju, a jego niebieska bejsbolówka była naciągnięta prawie na sam nos. Stark, wciąż nie do końca wiedząc co powinien myśleć względem tego spotkania, podszedł do niego w ten swój markowy, nonszalancki sposób siadając przed nim z typowym, Starkowym uśmiechem.

\- Zamawiałeś już coś? – zapytał, a ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się.

\- Nie, czekałem na ciebie – wzruszył ramionami - Choć tak szczerze, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia co mogą tu podawać – Bucky Barnes zdjął czapkę, odkładając na blat stołu. Włosy miał spięte z tyłu, kilka kosmyków wyślizgnęło się, spadając na jego zmęczoną twarz, która miała trupio blady odcień, oczy były lekko zapadnięte, pod nimi ciemnofioletowe sińce, policzki pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost. W dłoniach poznaczonych licznymi bliznami trzymał puszkę z napojem kokosowym, nieustannie obracając ją w rękach.

\- Nie napijesz się? – zapytał Stark, bo nawet nie wiedział, jak zagaić tę rozmowę.

Steve odnalazł Bucky'ego ponad pół roku temu, od tego czasu Zimowy Żołnierz został poddany leczeniu, specjaliści szczególnie skupili się na jego stanie psychicznym. Aktualnie był pod stałą kontrolą lekarzy i od paru miesięcy mieszkał w Avengers Tower. Kilka tygodni temu uznano nawet, iż jego stan jest na tyle stabilny, że Barnes zaczął opuszczać ich bazę. Wpierw Tony monitorował każde z jego wyjść, choć zawsze był z nim Steve, a często też Sam czy Natasza i Clint. Bucky opuszczał Avengers Tower samotnie tylko po to, żeby od czasu do czasu zrobić małe zakupy (Stark zauważył, że Zimowy Żołnierz uwielbia śliwki), ale nie dalej niż dwie przecznice od bazy. Tak jakby sam sobie nie ufał. Dlatego też tak bardzo zdziwił go widok mężczyzny na Brooklynie.

Bucky ponownie obrócił puszkę i podsunął ją Starkowi pod nos.

\- Siedemdziesiąt lat temu walczyliśmy z Niemcami, Włochami, Japończykami, nie potrafiliśmy się porządnie dogadać z ZSRR, a teraz mogę przeczytać opis w ich języku na każdym produkcie. Mimo wszystko czas leczy rany.

\- Ja bym powiedział, że to prosty przykład konsumpcjonizmu i kapitalizacji – odparł Stark, oddając mu puszkę. Bucky wpatrywał się w nią z nieodgadnionym dla Tony'ego wyrazem twarzy. Stark ponownie stwierdził, że nie potrafi czytać z mimiki Zimowego Żołnierza. Zwykle jego twarz była zastygłą maską, bez cienia wyrazu, a wszelkie ruchy ust, brwi, powiek wyglądały na nieskoordynowane i niezupełnie kontrolowane przez samego Barnesa.

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać Stark.

\- Myślę, że nie ciągnąłbyś mnie tu, gdybyś chciał mówić tylko o starych czasach.

\- W sumie to właśnie o nie chodzi – Buck podparł podbródek na metalowej ręce, a drugą przeczesał włosy – Od razu zaznaczę, że po tym co powiem, masz pełne prawo, żeby mnie zabić. Nie obiecuję, że nie będę się bronił, wybacz, tak mnie zaprogramowali, ale postaram się nie zrobić ci krzywdy – powiedział na jednym tchu. Stark spiął się, jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z tym należącym do Zimowego Żołnierza.

\- Potrafisz zainteresować słuchacza. Barnes wykrzywił usta w lekkim grymasie.

\- Powoli przypominają mi się fragmenty z bycia Zimowym Żołnierzem. Pamiętam tylko twarze, zero nazwisk, dat, akt, niczego. Same twarze – urwał zastanawiając się co powiedzieć dalej – Ostatnio, gdy oglądałem z Samem jakiś program o zamachu na Kennedy'ego. Pamiętam tą twarz Stark – ponowna pauza, tym razem na otworzenie puszki. Tony nie zamierzał go ponaglać, ale czuł gorąco uderzające do jego twarzy – Przypomniałem też sobie coś o wiele gorszego. Pamiętam twarze Twoich rodziców.

Tony czuł, że wszystko w nim zaczyna wrzeć, obraz Barnesa zatarł się, przykryty tonami złości i nienawiści. Choć głównie furii. Stark chciał już zakładać zbroje, już miał palec na przycisku, ale coś mu nie gra. Coś wyszło poza jego Starkowy schemat, coś co spowodowało lekkie spięcie w jego głowie.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – wycharczał. Bucky, który chwilę wcześniej wbił wzrok we własne dłonie, patrzył teraz na niego z kamienną twarzą.

\- Bo cokolwiek nie powiem, nic nie zmieni faktu, że jestem wielokrotnym mordercą Stark. Nienawidzę siebie i tego, że to ja żyję, a wielu innych ludzi nie.

Error 404.

Teraz Tony już kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. Nie potrafił znaleźć racjonalnej odpowiedzi, dlaczego Barnes się nie broni.

\- I słusznie – powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem. Bucky wciąż dzielnie patrzy mu prosto w oczy. I nie jest to bynajmniej buta, a prawdziwa, nieściemniona skrucha. Mózg Tony'ego przeżywał poważne zwarcie.

Dlaczego Barnes nie zasłania się tym, że nie był sobą? Że był pod stałą kontrolą? Dlaczego nie mówi, że jest tylko ofiarą HYDRY?

Gdy Tony uświadomił sobie, że sam w swojej głowie zaczął usprawiedliwiać Bucky'ego, rzucił mu się do gardła. W kilka chwil pokonał długość stołu i złapał Zimowego Żołnierza za kołnierz kurtki ciągnąc go ku sobie, a Bucky Buhanan Barnes nawet nie próbował się bronić.

\- Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, to najlepiej na zewnątrz, nie chcę mieć więcej ludzi na sumieniu – mówił ciszej i trochę niewyraźnie, w końcu Stark go dusił. Mimo tego każde słowo dotarło do uszu Tony'ego podwyższając mu tylko ciśnienie. Udając, że nie słyszy zaczął wyładowywać całą swoją furię na twarzy Zimowego Żołnierza. Nie przebierał w środkach, był to zwykły prawy sierpowy. A potem następny. I kolejny. Stark czuł, że do oczu napływały mu łzy, ale postanowił to zignorować. Wciąż trzymał Barnesa za kurtkę, coś w niej strzeliło podczas tej szarpaniny, wpatrywał się w jego puchnącą twarz, nos Bucky'ego był lekko przekrzywiony, po drugim strzale zaczęła lecieć z niego krew. - Stark. Za nami są drzwi.

I rzeczywiście były. Tony bez problemu pociągnął za sobą Barnesa w wskazanym kierunku. Za drzwiami znajdował się wąski zaułek z ceglastymi łatami na ścianach. Rzucił na Zimowego Żolnierza na jedną z nich, nie czując już żadnej potrzeby, żeby się hamować.

\- Pamiętasz ich chociaż? – nawet dla siebie zabrzmiał, jak rozwścieczone zwierzę.

\- Pamiętam ich wszystkich – powiedział Bucky. Jego twarz zaczęła tracić naturalny kształt, była opuchnięta i sina. Mimo to patrzył na niego tym spojrzeniem, które sprawiło, że Stark poczuł się winny, ale i coraz mocniej wkurwiony – Nie zakładaj zbroi Stark, chyba nie potrzebujesz jej, żeby mnie wykończyć, co?

Chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu Starkowy szał. Na Barnesa spadł grad ciosów. Dla Tony'ego trwało to całą wieczność. Tłukł mężczyznę, mocno, zapamiętale, a gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiła się myśl, że to Bucky pokazał mu większość tych ciosów, gdy odkrył, że Stark ćwiczy na worku.

W końcu opadł z sił i oparł się o ścianę tuż obok Zimowego Żołnierza. Patrzył na niego, na jego opuchniętą twarz i czuł się pusty. Po chwili przerzucił wzrok na swoje dłonie; bandaż zrobił się czerwony. Spróbował wytrzeć ręce o spodnie, zostawiając na nich rdzawe ślady krwi. Czuł się wycieńczony, więc zjechał po ścianie i usiadł na ziemi, dotykając kolanem Barnesa. Zimowy Żołnierz nie oddychał, a Stark jeszcze nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to źle.

Był po prostu pusty i nieznajomy dla samego siebie.

\- Barnes? Odpowiedziała mu cisza, ale mówił dalej. – Ej. Bucky.

W jego oczach Barnes zaczyna kaszleć. Trwa to chwilę, całkiem długą, ale w końcu podnosi się do siadu i pyta:

\- Tak?

\- Jak to jest? – pyta, choć nie oczekuje, że Bucky załapie, o co mu chodzi. Mimo to Zimowy Żołnierz znowu go zaskakuje i odpowiada:

\- Jest taka rzecz, o której się nie wspomina mówiąc o kontroli umysłu – Barnes spluwa krwią, Tony'emu wydaje się, że słyszy toczący się po ziemi ząb – Kiedy ktoś cię przejmie, to ty wciąż tam jesteś. Małe fragmenty ciebie. Strzępy, których nie potrafisz do siebie dopasować. To jak bycie pasażerem w własnym umyśle. Kiedy chcesz się wyrwać, ale przegrywasz. Ciągle, ponownie i jeszcze raz. I to sprawia, że to, do czego cię zmuszają, jest jeszcze gorsze – jego słowa są okropnie zniekształcone, ale Tony niezbyt się tym przejmuje, póki rozumie sens wypowiedzi.

Stark milczy i próbuje zrozumieć algorytm własnych emocji, bo nagle robi mu się cholernie żal Bucky'iego. Na szczęście uczucie wyparowuje tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

\- Steve wie?

Zimowy Żołnierz porusza się niespokojnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – urywa na chwilę – Choć możliwe, że się domyśla.

\- Możliwe?

\- Mam koszmary. Czasem wtedy krzyczę, a Steve mnie uspokaja.

Stark wyłapuje nutę zażenowania w głosie Bucky'ego, co wydaje mu się w jakiś sposób komiczne. Słyszy ciężki oddech Barnesa, nagle uświadamia sobie, że rozmawia z mordercą własnych rodziców. Tylko że Stark nie ma już siły, żeby chociażby unieść dłoń. I tak naprawdę nie czuje już złości, wyłącznie zimną pustkę.

\- Tak naprawdę, to nigdy nie musiałem mu mówić, on zawsze wiedział. Trochę mnie to przeraża, ale i uspokaja – kolejna przerwa. - Steve jest po prostu dobrym człowiekiem. Zawsze był.

\- Brzmi, jakbyś się zakochał – parska Stark. Bucky wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który najprawdopodobniej miał być śmiechem, ale niezbyt mu wyszło.

\- Steve zawsze będzie mnie traktował jak przyjaciela. Tym razem ton, z jakim Barnes wypowiada te słowa, jest tak jasny i zrozumiały, że kompletnie zbija Tony'ego z tropu. - Czekaj. Czy ty mi właśnie starasz się powiedzieć, że Steve Rogers wsadził cię do friendzone'u?

Bucky milczy, przypuszczalnie starając się rozszyfrować termin, którym rzucił Stark.

\- Za moich czasów mówiło się dostać kosza, ale twoje określenie też jest trafne – zażenowanie nie jest już nutą, cała wypowiedź Zimowego Żołnierza nim przesiąkła, sprawiając, że aż musi rozmasować nasadę nosa, bo nie może uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Czyli powiedziałeś mu, że... No wiesz?

Wydaje mu się, że słyszy, jak Bucky opiera czoło na swojej mechanicznej ręce, a chwilę później wypuszcza powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie jestem idiotą. Jeśli ktoś cały czas ci powtarza, że jesteś dla niego najważniejszy, ale po chwili dorzuca tam terminy w stylu „rodzina", „brat", „najlepszy przyjaciel", to wiesz, że nie masz szans, co nie? Parafrazując twoje określenie, to ja trafiłem do familyzone, Stark.

Tony patrzył w ciemne niebo i śmiał się cicho. Szukał gwiazd, ale nie mógł ich zobaczyć, kiedy był w Nowym Yorku.

**Tak to powinno wyglądać. Tak powinien był zrobić. Tak to powinno się skończyć. Powinien siedzieć teraz z Bucky'm w tym pieprzonym tajskim barze i pokazać mu jak się używa pałeczek, żeby mógł zjeść te piekielnie ostre makarony.**

Stark parsknął śmiechem i nagle zamarł. W końcu zmusił się do spojrzenia na Bucky'ego. Zimowy Żołnierz leżał na ziemi, w tej samej pozycji, w której został po ostatnim ciosie Starka. Nie ruszał się i definitywnie nie oddychał. Tony schował twarz w dłoniach.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał nawet do siebie dopuścić, że właśnie stał się taki, jak on. I nie, nie chodziło mu o Bucky'ego. Był jak Zimowy Żołnierz, bo teraz również miał krew na rękach. Uniósł głowę znad dłoni i patrzył na zakrwawione ciało Barnesa, jedna powieka nie opadła, dostrzegał spod niej zamgloną zieloną tęczówkę. Dotknął jego twarzy, zamykając mu oczy.

\- Jesteś zimny Barnes. Jak prawdziwy Zimowy Żolnierz – Stark zachichotał, choć jednocześnie miał ochotę wyć. Skończyło się tylko na płaczu.

Bucky nie kłamał, nie bronił się.

Dlaczego do jasnej cholery się nie bronił?

Stark nie potrafi zrozumieć, brakuje mu jakiegoś elementu, żeby ułożyć ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy, żeby stworzyć sensowny algorytm, żeby w końcu pojąć, co się właśnie stało.

I nagle Tony zrozumiał, że Bucky, to wszystko zaplanował. Że specjalnie wybrał ten dzień, kiedy wszyscy Avengersi byli na misjach, specjalnie wybrał to miejsce, zupełnie nieuczęszczany pub i jeszcze zaułek, który pewnie od dawna nie widział żywej duszy, specjalnie nie pozwolił mu założyć zbroi.

Zrobił to wszystko, żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że to Tony go zabił. I pozwolił mu się zemścić, na mordercy swoich rodziców.

Tony czując się, jak ostatni skurwiel i hipokryta tulił do siebie jego ciało. Zimne, tak cholernie zimne.


End file.
